PERFECTA
by Sakuras Angel 2013
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li, son amigos desde muy pequeños, pero al pasar el tiempo algo nuevo nacerá en ellos, y sin proponérselo ninguno de ellos ¿Se enamorarán? Bueno soy nueva en esto, espero les guste la historia
1. Prólogo

_**Perfecta**_

Disclaimer: Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li, son amigos desde muy pequeños, pero al pasar el tiempo algo nuevo nacerá en ellos, y sin proponérselo ninguno de ellos ¿Se enamorarán?

Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a las fabulosas Clamp.

_Prólogo._

**17 años antes:**

_Tokio, Japón_

Dos de los empresarios más influyentes de todo el continente asiático, se reunían con sus familias para celebrar la navidad, y conocer a los más pequeños de la familia.

Nadeshiko, tu hija es hermosa! –Decía una mujer con hermoso cabello negro como la noche-

Gracias Ileran, aunque tu hijo sí que se parece a su padre jijijiji, una copia exacta de Hien. -decía una mujer de hermosos ojos color esmeralda-

Vaya me voy por un momento y me alagan con sus comentarios,-decía Hien Li, un hombre alto, de cabello color chocolate desordenado y de apariencia imponente-

Vamos Hien –decia Fujitaka Kinomoto, un hombre igual de alto que su amigo, de cabello color castaño claro, con su sonrisa afable- no podemos negar que tu hijo es igualito a ti.

Bueno Fujitaka, aunque tu hija si que es hermosa, se parece a tu querida esposa.

-Entre risas y comentarios, ambas familias se fueron a compartir su cena navideña, mientras que las hijas mayores del matrimonio Li molestaban a Touya el hijo mayor del matrimonio Kinomoto, fue una cena amigable para todos, mientras que Nadeshiko caragaba al pequeño castaño, Ileran cargaba a la pequeña esmeralda, pasaron una velada muy agradable, pero el destino es muy caprichoso, y el destino de los pequeños estaba escrito antes de nacer.

Hola! Bueno la verdad soy nueva en esto, espero que les guste esta historia


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li, son amigos desde muy pequeños, pero al pasar el tiempo algo nuevo nacerá en ellos, y sin proponérselo ninguno de ellos ¿Se enamorarán?

Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a las fabulosas Clamp.

~Este capítulo sucede 7 años después de la cena de navidad. ~

/

**Capítulo 1:**

**Siete años después**

_Hong Kong, China_

En una mansión, se celebraba una fiesta de cumpleaños, en la cual varios niños se encontraban ahí, en especial un niño de 7 años de edad, de cabello color chocolate y desordenado, vestido con un pantalón negro, camisa verde oscura y zapatos negros, buscaba en los alrededores a su amiga de ojos color esmeralda de la misma edad que él, se había escondido, pues se encontraban jugando a las escondidas junto con otros amigos, pues se encontraban celebrando el cumpleaños del pequeño castaño. A medida que encontraba a sus otros amigos se preguntaba "¿Dónde se encontrara Sakura?"

La pequeña castaña de ojos esmeraldas se encontraba en un lugar que ni a su amigo se le ocurriría buscarla, ella miraba como su amigo la seguía buscando, se sumió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía.

Aquí estas! –Decía Shaoran-

Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Shaoran, me asustaste! –Decía Sakura-

Jajajajajajaja –Su amigo se reía sin parar, no podía contener la risa la cara de ella asustada era muy graciosa-

Lo siento, pero sí que me fue difícil encontrarte, - Decía mientras se calmaba-, ven vamos que ya van a partir el pastel, los demás nos esperan.

De acuerdo. –Le respondió con una gran sonrisa sincera-

Mientras esto sucedía, los adultos veían como los niños jugaban entre sí.

Vaya estos niños sí que tienen energía –Decía Ileran Li-

Sí, estos niños cada vez crecen más rápido, mira que hace siete años eran apenas recién nacidos. –Decía Nadeshiko Kinomoto-

Bueno Nadeshiko, eso si es verdad, el tiempo está pasando volando. –Concuerda Ileran Li-

Bueno amigas mías, -Decía Sonomi Daidoji, una empresaria importante en Japón- es verdad todo lo que dicen, ellos están creciendo cada vez más.

Eso es totalmente cierto, además cuando crezcan ellos serán más guapos, y ni hablar de las niñas serán muy hermosas. –Decía Regina Hiiragizawa, la esposa del embajador de Japón en Inglaterra-

Las cuatro amigas reían por lo que decían, mientras que a sus esposos les salían unas gotas tipo anime en sus nucas.

Vaya –Decía Hien Li- sí que se emocionan mucho.

Ni que lo digas. –Le respondía Fujitaka Kinomoto-

Demasiado diría yo. –Contestó Ryo Daidoji-

Si eso es ahora no quiero imaginar más adelante. –Concluyo James Hiiragizawa-

Los cuatro hombres asintieron con sus cabezas.

Mientras los adultos hablaban, los pequeños, seguían jugando, y diciéndose cosas, las hermanas mayores de Shaoran, se lanzaron encima de él, la verdad ellas eran muy efusivas y alegres.

¡NO ME DEJAN RESPIRAR! –Decía él-

Ay hermanito –Decía Sheifa, la hermana mayor- te ves tan adorable con tu traje.

¡SI! –Respondieron sus demás hermanas-

Jajajajajajajaja –Se ecuchaban unas risitas infantiles-

Vaya parece que a Shaoran sus hermanas lo quieren mucho. –Decía Tomoyo Daidoji-

Sí, eso es verdad, aunque parece bravo. –Decía Sakura con confusión-

Eso es porque a él no le gustan mucho esas demostraciones. –Decía Eriol Hiiragizawa-

Mientras sus amigos decían eso, Shaoran logró salir y poder respirar bien.

¡CASI ME AHOGO POR SU CULPA! –Reprocha Shaoran, con su ceño fruncido-

Vamos hermanito sólo queríamos abrazarte por tu cumpleaños. –Decía Femmei-

Además eres tan abrazable. –Decía Faren-

¿Por Qué no molestan al hermano de sakura? –Decía el pequeño castaño-

Porque lo hemos estado buscando y no lo encontramos. –Decía Futtie-

A Sakura se le cruzo una risita un tanto malvada, y su mejor amiga y prima le pregunta ~¿En qué estás pensando Sakura?~

Ella no le responde, y le dice a las hermanas Li ~ Mi hermano se encuentra escondido cerca de aquel árbol~ señala el árbol y le da una sonrisa cómplice a su mejor amigo Shaoran, no es que ella fuera mala, pero quería que su hermano sufriera un poco con estas locas hermanas.

Shaoran entendió la sonrisa y se la devolvió, incluso Eriol y Tomoyo, también sonrieron; Las hermanas Li, no se hacen esperar y corren hacía el árbol.

Mientras esto pasa, un relajado Touya Kinomoto se encontraba tranquilo, y medio dormido, con una sonrisa en los labios pensando que hoy podría estar en paz, pero sus planes de estar en paz y tranquilo se vinieron abajo, cuando sintió unas risas muy cerca de él, abrió rápidamente los ojos y vio a las hermanas Li, que tenían una risa divertida cada una de ellas y eso lo alerto.

¿Cómo me encontraron? –Pregunta Touya-

Eso querido Touya, no te lo diremos. –Dice Faren-

Esto no le dio buena espina a él, y entonces salió corriendo, y las hermanas Li, lo empezaron a perseguir.

¡DEJEN DE PERSEGUIRME! –Decía Touya-

Las hermanas Li no le hicieron caso, y lo persiguieron, y en un momento lo atraparon, y empezaron a molestarlo, en un momento Touya vio la sonrisa burlona de los niños, en especial la de Sakura y fue ahí que lo supo.

¡MONSTRUO ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS! –Decía él mientras las hermanas Li no dejaban que escapara, y decidían que jugar con él-

Los adultos veían la escena y no pudieron hacer más que reírse a carcajadas, pues lo que estaba pasando era muy cómico.

Ay ¡NO ME DIGAS MONSTRUO! –Respondía Sakura y le sacaba la lengua a su hermano-

Los demás niños sólo se reían al ver al "Ogro" no poder quitarse las hermanas Li de encima.

Definitivamente fue un cumpleaños para recordar, y muy divertido, pero los adultos, se miraron entre sí, y sabían que algo se acercaba, y temían que afectara a sus hijos.

/

**Notas de la autora: **

Hola Hola, bueno este capítulo, me gustó mucho escribirlo espero que les guste de igual manera

Quiero dar las gracias a: Elfenixenlasllamas, por darme la bienvenida, también a otakucaptorofsouls, por dejarme los review´s, espero que el capítulo les guste.

¿Qué será lo que preocupa a los adultos?

Eso se los aclararé en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li, son amigos desde muy pequeños, pero al pasar el tiempo algo nuevo nacerá en ellos, y sin proponérselo ninguno de ellos ¿Se enamorarán?

Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a las fabulosas Clamp.

/

**Capítulo 2**

Llegada la noche, todos se quedaron en la mansión Li, los adultos acostaron a sus hijos y estos se reunieron en la biblioteca de Hien Li, mientras que el matrimonio Li, esperaba por el resto de sus amigos ellos hablaban entre sí.

¿Crees que lo que nos tienen que decir los del consejo es muy grave? –Decía Ileran Li-

No lo creo, pero si querían citarnos debe ser algo importante. –Decía Hien Li-

Hubo unos toques en la puerta, el señor Li, pidió que pasaran, los demás adultos llegaron.

¿Aún no llegan verdad? –Dijo Ryo Daidoji-

No aún no. –Responde Hien Li-

Esto cada vez se pone inquietante James. –Dice Regina Hiiragizawa-

Lo sé, pero tendremos que esperar a que ellos lleguen. –Contesta James Hiiragizawa-

Yo creo que lo mejor es mantener la calma.-Opina Fujitaka Kinomoto-

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo amor. –Decía Nadeshiko Kinomoto-

Aunque tengamos miedo, en esta reunión se sabrá exactamente a lo que nuestros hijos se enfrentaran más adelante. –Dijo Sonomi Daidoji-

Los demás solo asintieron con sus cabezas, hubo un momento de incómodo silencio, hasta que unos toques en la puerta sobresalto un poco a los presentes en la biblioteca.

Adelante –Dijo Hien Li-

Perdón por la interrupción –Decía Wei, el mayordomo de mayor confianza en la familia Li- ya han llegado los del consejo señor Li.

Enseguida vamos –Respondió Li-

Con su permiso señores –Se retira el mayordomo haciendo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse-

Es hora de ir -Dijo Ileran Li-

Los demás adultos solo salieron de la biblioteca, y se dirigían a la sala donde se encontrarían con las personas del consejo.

Los del consejo (**Nts Aut: **Son tres principales del consejo) se pusieron en pie apenas vieron entrar a los señores de la casa y sus invitados. Realizaron una inclinación por saludo.

Por favor tomen asiento. –Ofreció Ileran Li-

Muchas gracias. – Respondieron los del consejo-

Bueno como saben ustedes se les envió un comunicado a cada uno de ustedes, y en el mismo se les pedía reunirnos lo más pronto posible. –Decía Jie Wang, jefe del concilio, hombre alto de cabello negro como la noche y ojos grises-

Sí recibimos el comunicado, pero queremos saber exactamente qué es lo que está sucediendo. –Decía Fujitaka Kinomoto-

Hace un mes, un enemigo que se creía que estaba sellado, despertó. –Dijo Lin Zhang, la segunda jefa del consejo, de pelo rojizo y ojos color miel- Pero eso es imposible –Exclamo Ryo Daidoji- los sellos que utiliza el consejo son demasiado fuertes. Eso lo sabemos perfectamente, pero tenemos la sospecha de que no despertó solo, sino que al contrario, alguien lo despertó. –Dijo Chen Miyagi, el tercer jefe del consejo, de pelo castaño rojizo, de ojos color gris oscuro- Los presentes quedaron estáticos en sus lugares. Los tres jefes del consejo se miraron entre sí, antes de continuar. Hien, -Dijo Jie Wang, mirando directamente al jefe actual del Clan Li- ¿Recuerdas el día que murió tu padre? Como no recordarlo, fue un día realmente horrible, -Decía Li, mientras iba y miraba el oscuro horizonte, por medio de la ventana- ese día precisamente, fue el día en que iba en camino a conocer las empresas de la familia, luego de salir del colegio, apenas yo tenía 12 años, me entere que murió por un ataque de magia. Así es, -Concordó Jie Wang- la persona que mato a tu padre, se cree que es la misma que despertó a quien no debía quitársele el sello. Todos quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, en la cabeza de los presentes se formaban muchas preguntas, pero en especial la del jefe actual del Clan Li, se cuestionaba si era la misma persona "¿Será que es …? En caso de ser así… ¡NO! Si es esa persona, entonces nuestros hijos corren gran peligro" Todo esto pasaba por la mente de Hien Li. Hien –Musito Ileran Li- Todos los presentes veían con preocupación al jefe del Clan. Jie, -Dijo Hien Li- ¿Esa persona es Feng Liao? Sí. –Respondió el jefe del concilio- Las mujeres estaban aterradas, no sabían bien que pasaría en adelante pero temían por el enemigo que le fue quitado el sello. ¿Pero cómo afecta a nuestros hijos? –Pregunta Regina Hiiragizawa- Los adultos estaban expectantes a lo que responderían los del consejo. Este enemigo que fue despertado, fue sellado por sus cuatro antepasados más poderosos, y la antigua profecía dice: "_Las cuatro entidades más poderosas en la magia oriental como en la occidental, son las encargadas de salvar al mundo de la oscuridad y perdición total, uniendo los corazones más puros, y los sentimientos para que haya un balance en la magia, las cuatro entidades más poderosas de la magia, serán capaces de guiar al mundo a una nueva era de luz, derrotando a quien deberá permanecer sellado"_ Termino de decir Lin Zhang. Lo que nos quieren decir es que… - Dice Sonomi Daidoji, quien empieza a palidecer- Los hombres solo analizaban la situación, no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo que nos quieren decir es que nuestros hijos son los próximos responsables para enfrentarse no solo a uno sino a dos enemigos. –Dice Ileran Li- Los tres del consejo se miraron entre sí, y el tercer jefe respondió Así es, estuvimos haciendo diferentes estudios a otros niños con magia, pero ninguno es tan poderoso como los de ustedes, la verdad nosotros mismos creímos que fue un error, pero el oráculo nos lo dijo, por eso fue que les pedimos una reunión. No es posible, debe ser un error. –Dice Nadeshiko Kinomoto- Nadeshiko, cálmate por favor –Le pedía su esposo- así no podremos poner en claro las ideas. Las tres mujeres a duras penas contenían las lágrimas, y se preguntaban al mismo tiempo mentalmente "¿Por qué nuestros hijos, por qué ellos?" Los hombres quedaron también impactados con la noticia, sabían que sus hijos ahora corrían gran peligro ahora que sabían que un enemigo en común de las cuatro familias que fue sellado hace mucho tiempo es despertado por el asesino del padre del actual Jefe del Clan Li. Hien, ¿La persona que mató a tu padre es poderosa en magia? –Preguntó Ryo Daidoji- La familia Liao, no es tan poderosa en magia, de hecho Feng Liao, sigue siendo el jefe de la familia Liao, aparte de que a mi padre le tuvo gran envidia, porque la familia Li ha sido más poderosa en magia, y no solo en magia también en los negocios, -Suspiro por parte de Hien Li- pero si despertó al que fue sellado hace mucho tiempo por los antepasados de nuestras familias, eso significa que la familia Liao se ha fortalecido en la magia durante este tiempo. Así es, -Responde Jie Wang- en los registros que tenemos la actividad mágica de los Liao ha aumentado, por eso es necesario que el entrenamiento de los chicos empiece lo más pronto posible. –Concluye el jefe del concilio- ¿Esa profecía incluye a mi hijo mayor o a las hijas mayores de mi amigo Hien? –Preguntó Fujitaka Kinomoto- No –Responde Chen Miyagi- los cuatro entes más poderosos son sus hijos menores, -dijo mirando primero a Fujitaka Kinomoto, y después a Hien Li- Todos en el lugar se quedaron congelados, las mujeres no aguantaron más y abrazaron a sus esposos, mientras estas sollozaban, sus esposos las sostenían. Los tres jefes del consejo miraban la escena, y entendían como se sentían, porque ellos habían perdido a sus hijos también en un ataque de magia. Y ¿cuál fue el enemigo que despertó? –Pregunto Ryo Daidoji mientras sostenia a su esposa Sonomi- Los del consejo se miraron entre sí, y decidieron responder. El enemigo que despertó fue… ¿Fue? –Insistió Regina Hiiragizawa- Fue Hang Ming Chow. –Respondió Lin Zhang-. / Notas de la autora: Bueno, se que prometí subir el capítulo la semana pasada pero se me presentaron inconvenientes Espero les Guste este capítulo, la verdad como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Gracias por los reviews que me dejan. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. PD: se aceptan críticas constructivas y todo lo demás, espero y sea de su agrado.


End file.
